


we were angels once

by Screaminglouder



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Original Work, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Angst, BUT NO OK, Bad Poetry, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Free Verse, ITS P VAUGE, LMAO, Metaphors, Neha’s dOinG more poetry :0, PTSD, Poetry, The Moon - Freeform, Wars, YOU DONT HAVE TO KNOW NPTGC TO GET THIS, basically a Drabble tbh lmao, ik ik, no one else - Freeform, oh another tgc crack fic, or - Freeform, referenced mental trauma, terrible POV ik ik, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaminglouder/pseuds/Screaminglouder
Summary: you hope that when he comes backhis mind is not twisted or hurt by the cruel warbut alasyou can’t change everythingyou can hope though—or, you reflect with the moon.





	we were angels once

**Author's Note:**

> ik ik it’s not crack istg ok  
> lmao read the tags please  
> uh pls comment it gives me fuel  
> uh u don’t have to know tgc to understand this it’s p vague  
> p l e a s e read some of my original poetry it’s shitty but feedback would be nice  
> neha out

—-

the moon shines brightly above you  
you think back to your love  
his eyes his smile his heart  
he simply was perfect  
you hope that when he comes back  
his mind is not twisted or hurt by the cruel war  
but alas  
you can’t change everything  
you can hope though  
you can remember  
back to the times when his smile wasn’t so far away  
when your soul was filled with joy whenever you saw him  
you glance to the moon  
pure and bright, she shines with a smile  
but on the inside  
worrying about the sun’s journey across the sky  
but she continues life  
as normal as she can while filled to the brim with anxiousness  
the moon continues shining brightly

—-


End file.
